Nothing is Impossible
by vasayanaza
Summary: Near the end of Blood Promise.Rose escapes but not before sleeping with Dimitri.Is she pregnant and who helps her? Will she leave her old life behind? And can she find the way to save the man she loves while he endlessly searches for a way to destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I sadly don't own any Vampire Academy character because they all belong to RICHELLE MEAD who is awesome.( says this with a dejected look on her face and then starts crying because she can't have Dimitri)

Nothing is Impossible

The story starts right after the"psychic" fight in Blood Promise with Avery and Lissa and the talk with Oskana and Mark about Robert Doru and Victor and restoring strigoi.

Chapter 1 R.P.O.V.

I passed out right after our conversation. Fighting mentally and then remembering the ultimate truth, that you killed the love of your life really takes a toll on you! My life sucked BAD and I am waiting for the day when it will all finally turn for the better but I am not at all patient as you should know. I mean how can my life become any better without Dimitri. Dimitri. The man I loved. The man I killed with my very own hands.

~*~Flashback~*~

_His screams of pain as I drove the stake deeper into his chest. The stake I had stolen from the vault__. Dimitri. I felt tears spill from my eyes as his yells of anguish pierced my heart. Like if I was the one being staked instead of the other way around. "I will always love you" I looked him in his eyes. The eyes of the man I loved. I saw the dawning of comprehension. "That's what I was supposed to say" he gasped out. Those were his last words_

_~*~_End of Flashback~*~

I woke up gasping for air, tears streaking down my face. I went and took a cold shower hoping that the icy water would numb the pain I was going through and to wash away the remnants of the nightmare which was my life. "OK then," I said to myself, "getting a little melodramatic in your old age their Rosie." I sighed to myself. Maybe I was finally going insane. Maybe that night ever happened. Maybe Dimitri wasn't dead. Maybe I could go to the gym right now and find my mentor reading one of his western novels. I felt a glimmer of hope. Could this entire insane adventure been only a dream? My hopes were shattered as I passed in front of the mirror. That's when I saw the bite marks. I felt my enthusiastic cloud fade to blackness. A wave of fresh depression covered me. I wanted to cry and fall to pieces right here in the bathroom but I knew I had to be strong for the old Dimitri because he would have wanted me to fulfill his wish and kill him rather than letting him stay the animal he had become. I needed to clear my head, so I changed my clothes and looked for a door.

As I went down the staircase, I entered into the hallway and was about to pass a wooden door when I heard Abe's voice coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of me because hell! I still didn't fully trust the old man so I placed my ear by the door and to my astonishment I heard my mom's voice saying coming from a speakerphone "You have to tell her the truth. She at least deserves that." Abe replied, "How the hell do you expect me to tell Rose, the daughter I never knew, that I am your father." What the hell! I pushed open the door with as much force as I could muster. "Why did you not effing tell about this" I exclaimed. "Why hello Rosemarie, darling. Have you come to greet your mother?" Abe said in a drawling sarcastic tone. "I'm the fucking daughter of ZMEY! What the hell MOM don't you have any better taste in men?" I screeched, the words spilling out of my mouth. Abe's face froze. His usual cocky demeanor vanishing. "I would appreciate it if you had more respect for your mother Rose" "Make me, old man" I challenged him, daring him to do something, anything, which would give me a good excuse to lash out. "Rose" my mother said," I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you must know that whatever we did was for the best." "Yea. Abandoning me at the Academy and never telling me who my father was, was for the best." I sarcastically replied "All that's missing are the corny "World's Best Parents" mugs." I rolled my eyes. "Rose there were reasons for why your mother and I couldn't be together" Abe told me. "You really expect me to believe that there were valuable reasons for me not meeting my father?" "Let's just say that Queen Tatiana was involved in those reasons and there was nothing e could do" "That bitch" I growled instinctively believing that Tatiana was evil enough to keep me from my parents. "But aren't you like some big bad mob boss from the vampire mafia or something who doesn't give a damn about the rules!" I exclaimed. I looked around for a seat because suddenly i began feeling faint and then I did a most un-Rose-like thing. I collapsed into a chair losing consciousness as my head banged against the wall, hard, where I had just previously been injured.

"Ahhh! Fuck! This headache is almost worst than unleashing the "unstill spirits of the dead" shit! AAAAH!" My head fell back against the plush pillow as I heard a low chuckle. I opened my eyes to find myself in the room I was in earlier that morning. I glanced up at Abe who was watching my distress with amusement. "What're you laughing at old man?" I screeched my death glare at maximum power. He burst out laughing "You have to stay here for one week until your better" "What are you? My dad?" I yelled instantly aggravated. He raised an eyebrow (Great am I the only one who can't do that cool eyebrow thing?) I realized my mistake as the events of the day came flooding back to me. "Shit." My face falling. He burst out laughing again. (What do I look like to you? A clown! I screamed to myself) "I wonder if I can actually get used to you for a father…" I surmised. Huh it will never fail to amaze me how a person's life could change so dramatically in just a few weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds. I found out my father was zmey. Well, isn't that just peachy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling completely nauseous and dizzy. I bolted upright in bed. Ooooooh bad idea! I scrambled off the bed trying to untangle my legs from the bed sheets. Falling off the bed I raced into the bathroom and hung to the side of the toilet bowl emptying my stomach of all its contents. "Madam Hathaway?" a young maid peeped into my room. Her eyes immediately found me and she rushed toward where I was. She waited until I was finished and then helped me into my bed. "Thanks but…uhhh…who are you?" "Oh my name is Lena and Mr. Mazur sent me to bring you down for breakfast. Are you okay? Will you like me to bring a glass of water for you?" "That'd be great. Oh and can you tell Abe I'll be down in a while?"

I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and by that time, she had came up with the water. I went downstairs and sat with Abe for breakfast. Wow! He was really rich! His own cook and everything! I still felt kind of weak but seeing all that food being made was starting to cure me. "Rose are you okay?" Abe asked concernedly. "I'm fine I was just feeling a little nauseous when I woke up." A huge smile lit my face as the cook placed a stack of pancakes in front of me. I practically inhaled the food as if my life depended on it. Abe looked at me and said "Rose, I know this is your business but why did you come to Russia? And I know it wasn't to tell the Belikovs about Dimitri's death." His name triggered something in me and reliving that nightmare seemed impossible but I knew I had to tell Abe the truth, so I poured my story out to him.

By the end of my story I had tears streaming down my face. I excused myself leaving Abe with a shocked expression and ran upstairs where I went into Lissa's head. She was in class but her thoughts weren't on Calculus but she was thinking about me and Christian. She missed both of us immensely and she couldn't wait to be reunited with me. I hoped that she and Christian would get together soon because seeing her like this was killing me inside. I honestly couldn't wait to see her and hopefully regain part of my soul. I spent the rest of the day watching T.V. even though it was in Russian and eating a lot of food. Abe told me that I could use the training room for his two guardians and I could do some light exercises to avoid boredom. The day passed quickly and I took a shower before going to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The night at the bridge kept replaying in my head. The expression on his face when I staked him was all too vivid. His last words kept spinning in my head and the thought that if we had more time would he have told me he loved me kept plaguing my dreams. I woke up with a start and had to scramble out of bed because of my intense need to puke. I washed out my mouth and headed downstairs only to find Abe awake in the living room watching T.V. His first words as he saw me were" Little girl, you look horrible…like shit." He added as an afterthought I rolled my eyes and sat down saying "Nightmares and waking up with the need to vomit doesn't really help with your image."

Later that morning after a wonderful breakfast, Abe announced that he was taking me to shopping because I needed some better clothes rather than the "filthy rags I was wearing" I didn't know if I was ready for something so trivial as shopping after all I had been through but, I had to admit, my clothes were pretty bad.

Zmey sure knew how to make up for not being in my life for 18 years. He practically bought me an entire new wardrobe of clothes. I had also met his two guardians, Brian (23) and Jason (27). There whole attitude had changed toward me when they found out I was Abe's daughter and they were like the older brothers I never had. Abe had organized with Jason to do my molnija marks for me. Two of them were for when I was hunting with Denis and the gang, I had let them do most of the staking, another two were for when I was hunting in Russia before I met Sydney and the fifth one was for Galina. I knew I had killed more than that when hunting but there was still a limit to the amount of pain a girl could take for God's sake. My neck would be sore for the next two days and I was eagerly awaiting my return to the Academy. For the next two days I woke up with the urge to vomit all the contents of my stomach and was quite sick. I was forced to stay in bed by Abe and he finally made me agree to see a Moroi doctor he knew. I got up changed into a pair of jeans and a green cashmere sweater.

The office was painted blue and white and was quite comfortable. There was a Moroi receptionist named Natalia and two patients were before me. When my name was called I left Abe in the waiting room and entered the doctor's office. She looked up from where she was sitting by her desk and introduced herself as Dr. Greene. "Hi, I'm Rose." "So Rose, you've been complaining about being nauseous throughout the day. Vomiting on mornings when you wake up, feeling weak and dizzy and pains in your stomach." She said reading what I had written on my form. "Yep, that's everything" "Rose when was your last period?" "Ummm, the end of February…" I replied. "Rose do you realize we are sat the end of the first week of May? I know this may be a bit awkward for you but when was the last time you engaged in sexual activity?" My world spun "Last week." Dr. Green looked at me with concern as she said she wanted me to take a pregnancy test. "WHAT! I last had sex with a fucking Strigoi. Is it even possible to have children for a Strigoi?" I exclaimed but I agreed to take the pregnancy test. My mind was feeling and I felt extremely weak but I managed to walk to the bathroom with the two pregnancy tests Dr. Greene had given me. In a daze I performed the two tests. I watched the two little monitors about the tests results. I felt a shockwave pass through me. Both of the tests results were positive. I was pregnant. For a dead strigoi. For Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Hey people, I uploaded this chapter so you can read it but there is suppose to be a rated M scene which is a flashback of what happened the night with Rose and Dimitri. I will repost this chapter as soon as the scene is completed by my friend. _**By the way, please,please review or otherwise you will be Dimitri's next victim and the taking of your blood will not be pleasurable because i'll make him use compulsion on you so that it hurts Really, Really bad. bye!**_

Chapter 3

No, no this couldn't be happening, I couldn't be carrying Dimitri's child but yet the evidence was staring me in the face and all the symptoms matched; the nausea in the morning, feeling weak and dizzy and the stomach pains. Now, here is why it completely sucks to be me:-

Number 1. I am shadow-kissed and I will eventually go crazy because of darkness. By the way, I also see ghosts or spirits or whatever you want to call it.

Number love of my life was my mentor who was 7 years older than me and was also the sanctioned guardian of my best friend who I wanted to guard.

Number 3. Did you notice my use of was? Well here's why – He was turned strigoi as in Evil Vampire.

Number 4. He tried to turn me so we could rule the strigoi world together and even used me as his blood whore.

Number 5. I killed him and lost another part of my soul.

Number 6. Here is the big shocker: I am most definitely pregnant for him.

I had only had sex with him once when he was strigoi. That was right after he had taken me for the walk in the garden and when we were back in my room we had started making out. We had let our lust for each other get the better of us and we had both given in. I know, it sounded so cliché.

"Rose!""Rose!" I was jolted from the memory by a voice. I swore that it was Dimitri's but realized it was female and was coming from Dr. Greene. I touched my face to find tears running down it. I slowly got up and opened the door to see a worried looking Dr. Greene. She took hold of my shoulders and guided me to a chair. "Were the results positive?" she asked. I nodded. She looked at me and said, "Do you want an abortion?" "No!" I shouted. "But Rose you are pregnant for a strigoi." "No I can't kill my only connection to him." "To who, Rose?" "To Dimitri, he was my soul mate but he was turned strigoi during an attack at my academy, St. Vladimir. I came to Russia to free him but instead he captured me and that was when we had sex and when I escaped I managed to stake him. So he is dead, and this baby is my only connection to him." She sighed" Ok! Well I promise to help you through this Rose and I hope you understand that no one so far in history has ever procreated with a strigoi." I just nodded again," Can you please call Abe in. I have to tell him," I asked as I dried my tears. As soon as Abe entered he demanded to know what was going on in his usual way, "Rose what's wrong?" "I'm pregnant for Dimitri," I said as calmly as I could possibly do. "Are you keeping the baby?" "Yeah!" "Hmm, well I didn't expect to become a grandfather at this young age and especially having a half strigoi, half damphir grandchild but I think I will be able to manage," he said as he gave a low chuckle. I got up and went to hug him, "Thanks, old man it actually means a lot to me that you support my decision." We organized a date for me to come in and have an ultrasound done.

We reached back to where Abe was presently staying; it was a beautiful house in some secluded town of Russia. I was absolutely starving by the time we got back and I just devoured anything edible in the fridge because the cook had a holiday today. Why today of all days, I thought. I ran upstairs to change so I could go train and kick Brian's ass I sparring. I mean a girl still got to stay fit even if she is pregnant. Oh God! What the hell am I going to tell mom and Lissa! And poor Adrian! I stopped at the base of the staircase and spotted some mail by the door. It was actually one envelope and it was addressed to me. It was a thick envelope and it only had my name and address printed in a neat handwriting. I wondered who could have sent me the letter. I took a seat in the living room and carefully opened the envelope. I placed my hand in the envelope and it clasped around cold metal. I knew what it was immediately. It was a stake but not just any stake, it was the stake I had stolen from the vault at Galina's estate. Oh God! The one I'd kill Dimitri with. I had known what it was because my fingers had traced the geometric design which was engraved at the base of the stake. It was a one-of-a-kind stake. I glanced at the stake. It was shining and there was no trace of blood from where I had staked him. Someone had cleaned it and then packaged it. I rested it next to me on the chair and I pulled out the envelope's next item: a small note card. There in handwriting, I knew all too well was:

_You forgot another lesson; Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you- which will be soon._

_Love, D._

Well, it was a good thing I had sit down for my world felt like it was about to collapse. So, my baby's father is alive, well undead but he wants me dead. Wow, what a messed up world I live in. I ran to Abe's office and pushed open the door to find him seated by his desk. I handed him the letter. "What's this, a lawsuit?" he joked. "Just read it" I said. I watched his face as he quickly read the letter. Here was the seventh and most spectacular reason why my life sucked: Dimitri is still undead and is very pissed off with me so now that he has tasted my blood, he wants to take me from this world. So in simpler, easier terms- Dimitri is coming to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead but I will continue to hope and wish that I can own Dimitri.

Chapter 4

"You are in serious danger, you know that," he said. "I think I realized that when I received the death threat," I snidely replied. I sat down thinking about how this would change my life at the academy when realization dawned on me, "Abe, I can't go back to the academy." "Why? You will be safer there because of the extra wards and guardians." "No, I'll be more vulnerable back there. He will go after Lissa in order to get to me. I can't go back. It will just put my friends and the whole academy in danger. He knows me to well and knows how much I care for them and so he will use that to his advantage but if I stay away from the academy I will be able to protect Lissa from harm." "I understand Rose but what about graduating and becoming a guardian." Ha! I laughed bitterly, "I've missed a month or more of school and would have missed exams and besides I dropped out. They are not going to magically let me drop back in and not even Lissa's compulsion is that powerful! Plus, I've ruined every last chance I ever had of getting assigned to Lissa. She now has new guardians and even if by a miracle I was assigned to her, I would just be a complete disgrace to her. I'm also pregnant and won't be able to give her full protection. No one else in their right mind will even want me as a guardian even though I was the best novice so you see there is no reason for me to go back to the academy."

"I swear that you really know how to get what you want." "Hmm, I must have inherited it from you Zmey," I said emphasizing on the Zmey. "Old man do you remember the conversation I had with Mark and Oskana about strigoi." "Yes I do," he looked solemnly at me, "do you really believe that it is possible?" "I don't know. No one knows the limitations of spirit and I was brought back from the dead but if it is possible by some miracle I have to take the chance because killing Dimitri is like killing myself and especially now that I am pregnant, I think my child will like to see their father alive not DEAD or UNDEAD." "I'll see what I can do." "Thank you d—dad." He smiled, "Nice attempt and by the way where do you want to live because as you can see you can't stay in Russia." "Anywhere safe, hard to find and the place must have proper facilities like indoor bathrooms but otherwise the choice is yours," I said smiling. 'I guess I will just have to surprise you," he said as he winked and walked out of the office.

I needed to get my mind off the decision I had made so I went ahead to train. I luckily found Brian lifting some weights and I challenged him to a sparring match. I pinned him four times to the ground but he had been able to pin me only once. I had to admit that Brian was really hot but he was nothing compared to Dimitri. Dimitri was like a god and Brian a mortal. I knew Brian secretly had a crush on me but I still didn't have any time to deal with boy issues. I was drinking water when Abe came in, "Hey, Rose what do you think about moving to Turkey." "Sounds cool and by the way do you work really fast." "Thanks and we'll be leaving Monday morning at 5 a.m and Rose, pack light." "But what about all my clothes," I complained. "They will be sent over later," he answered. "And Abe you need some new guardians because Brian sucks," I said as I turned towards Brian. He blushed and mumbled, "She's extremely good and hard to beat and she hasn't even graduated as yet." "Maybe I should replace you with her," Abe joked. I silently hoped it was joke because I so Do Not want to work for Abe Mazur, the Turkish/ Russian mobster guy but it might come with really good benefits.

I went downstairs to get a snack and was surprised to find a box of donuts on the counter. I snatched two and went upstairs to shower and then rest. All the decisions I made today ran through my head and they were a heavy burden but I will have to cope with them. Once again my life is completely changed by one single day. In one day, I found out that I was pregnant, Dimitri is still alive, he wants me dead and that I have to leave my old life behind which is like cutting off my left hand. I am definitely not a masochist and without Lissa I will never fully be whole. I spent almost my entire life with the dream of becoming her guardian. To be able to have the honour of guarding the Last Dragomir even if it meant being dragged to cruel, boring royal gatherings and meetings and especially seeing Queen Bitch on a daily basis because Liss had planned to live at Court after graduation. With all these worries going through my head, I miraculously fell asleep within a few minutes of lying down.

I woke up early the next morning partially because of the morning sickness and well I had to get an early start on all the things I had to do in preparation for tomorrow. Today was Sunday and we were leaving Russia tomorrow for Turkey. Here's the _to do_ list I compiled:

my bag. ( one light bag with only essentials)

out details about the trip.

Adrian's gold card back to him along with a letter.

and say my final goodbye to Liss.

After having breakfast, I went upstairs to pack my bag. I grabbed the bag I had brought to Russia and threw in two pairs of jeans, a few blouses and two t-shirts. I also packed a suitable training outfit and a pair of slippers. I went inside the bathroom to organize my toiletries when I found my lip-gloss. It was almost finish. I ran back into my bedroom and dug in the bag until I found in one of the pockets a small bag which contained three more lip-glosses. They were the ones Dimitri had bought for me the day we were all at the mall after I had complained to him during training that my lip-gloss had almost finished. I smiled at the memory and promised myself that I would have him back before they all finished. Hmm, that's one thing down three more to go. I went downstairs with the gold card in my hand. I found paper and an envelope on which I wrote a short note to Adrian saying:

_Dear Adrian,_

_I am returning your gold card which you gave me. I no longer need it and I replaced the money which I used so you can go ahead and take my name off your account. I know you're wondering why I am writing this to you and how come I'm not giving you the card back in person and well it's because I'm not coming back to the academy. Thank you for being such a good friend and for checking up on me even when I didn't want you to but there are some things I have to do and I can't come back. I really hope you find the right person for you because there was Never an us and there will Never be an us. I am truly sorry but please take care of Lissa and yourself._

_Yours Always, Rose Hathaway._

Wow! That letter was extremely hard to write. I am surprisingly going to miss him and his jokes a lot. He is truly a good person and friend and he deserves someone better than me who can appreciate and love him for who he is. Next, I went to Abe's office where I knew he would be. I entered just as he finished with a phone call. "Oh Rose! I was just talking to your future guardians, Denis and Lev. You will meet them tomorrow at the airstrip." "Wait, what the hell? I do not want any fucking guardians! I can defend myself on my own!" "Rose, I don't doubt that but I will not be there all the time and you will need help and protection while you are pregnant. So stop being stubborn and if I am right which I normally am you supposedly know these people. They are not exactly guardians but are more like strigoi hunters." "Oh whatever, I am YOUR daughter. Do you expect me to be all loving and willing to do everything everyone says but I guess you do have a point. And yeah, I do know the two guardians. I went hunting with them before I was captured but what happened to Arthur?" "I think he was killed recently while hunting." "Those idiots, I thought I taught them a lesson," I said getting frustrated. These pregnancy hormones must have started acting up early. "How long will you be staying with me in Turkey?" "About two weeks I have some business to do there and then I will come back to Russia."

I was about to say something when I was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller i.d and then he answered, "Ahh Janine, how are you? You want to know when Rose will be returning?" I glared at him and mouthed don't tell her. She can't find out or she will drag my ass kicking and screaming back to St. Vladimirs. He quickly lied and said, "I booked her flight for Tuesday morning and she should be there by night" he gave her some extra details and when she asked to speak to me he said that I was training and did not want to be disturbed. I gave him a thumbs up sign and smirked, saying "No wonder no one can tell when I am lying. I have the genes of a mastermind and professional liar." I went upstairs and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a hoddie. I grabbed the letter for Adrian and my cell that Abe bought for me and headed out the door.

N/A- hey people please,please review and you will give me the incentive to finish chapter 5 quickly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any character of vampire academy.

Hi everyone! I am so sorry for taking so long to update but i had school and my annoying teachers kept on giving us so much damn work but anyway i hope u enjoy this chapter, I wrote it a *really long* while ago but i wasn't getting the chance to type it up.

Chapter 5

I hurried to the post office where I paid to post the letter for Adrian after writing St. Vladmirs address on the envelope. I walked to a nearby bridge which overlooked a beautiful, crustal lake. Thankfully being on a bridge did not bring back unwanted memories but I was absolutely sure it was going to create more unwanted memories. I did a quick check into Lissa's head to make sure she was still in class. I found her in Biology and she was eagerly awaiting my arrival Tuesday night. My mom had seen her at lunch today and had told her and since then she has been overly excited like if it was Christmas morning. Uhh! This is not making what I have to do any easier. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number which I had learnt by heart. I got her voicemail as expected because she normally leaves her cell phone in her dorm because they are not allowed during school hours. Now it is time to do the one thing I dread the most even more than killing strigoi: Telling Lissa goodbye. Here goes:

_Hi Liss, I know you're planning to go to the airport to meet me but take my advice and don't go to the airport Tuesday night because I will not be there and no, it's not because my flight is delayed or something. It's because I'm not coming back. I can't come back to the academy. My only reason for coming back was to protect you but you don't need my protection, you need protection from me. I am a disgrace and I will never be your guardian. Liss, I failed you as a guardian and as a friend. I am sorry that I broke my promise I made to you and I am sorry for all my promises I broke to you, I sobbed. I swore that I will protect you and this is the only way I can protect you so I must do it even if it kills me. Thank you Liss, for being my best friend all these years and you're not just my best friend and bond mate but you are like a sister to me. Liss, I promise that I will never let anything harm you especially the darkness but you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself, get over me and become who you truly are Vasilisa Dragomir- The Last Dragomir. Goodbye Liss, and tell Christian and Eddie I said bye because this will be the last time I will ever speak to you. And Liss please forgive me and try to understand. Bye!_

I hung up the phone and just slid down the bridges railing until I reached the cool concrete of the bridge. I placed my head in my hands and just cried and cried. I got up after a few minutes, dried my tears and took the phone out of my pocket. I threw it into the lake with all my strength and watched as it landed in the lake. It then disappeared in the water just like my life it was gone in a few seconds. I turned and walked away, heading back to the house. I went inside, locked the door securely and hurried to the kitchen where I made a sandwich. I hungrily ate the sandwich and watched the clock. I had at least 45 minutes before Lissa would go back to her dorm that is if she went straight to her dorm after class ends.

The day we became best friends replayed in my head. It was our first day at preschool in the academy and the teacher tried to make all the children write out their names but Liss and I couldn't, having been cursed by our parents with names that four year olds couldn't spell, 'Vasilisa and Rosemarie' and so we had both gotten in trouble where I ended up insulting the teacher. From that day on, Liss and I were inseparable and since I didn't really have any family except for my mother "The Great Guardian Hathaway" (known to be totally badass) Lissa's family became more like mines and all we had left was each other when her parents and Andre died in the car crash which I had also died in.

After that memory came another- the day I left the academy for Russia. I should have never promised her that I would come back but seeing her like that had broken my heart and I really did want to come back if I completed my mission. I went inside Liss' head and realized that she was walking to her dorm. Okay Rose, relax I am sure she will take this well and nothing will be overly dramatic. Who the hell am I kiddin! It's Lissa. Oh God, what have I done! She turned to her side and I realized that she was walking with Christian and she kept thinking about how happy she was. Sadly, I had to be a part of her happiness. They reached her dorm and entered. She went to get something to drink and left Christian on the couch where her phone was. "Hey Liss, you have a voicemail," shouted Christian. She hurried into the room and grabbed the phone out of his hand. She dialed the number for her voicemail and easily recognized my voice at the beginning. When Christian asked who it was, she mouthed Rose and she continued to listen to the voicemail. As soon as she reached the line (I'm not coming back) she dropped to the floor.

L.P.O.V.

I grabbed the phone from Christian and dialed voicemail. As soon as the person said hi Liss, I knew it was Rose. Christian asked me who it was and I mouthed rose with a big grin on my face. As the voicemail continued, I listened carefully and when she said I'm not coming back my legs gave way and I dropped to the floor. "NO! This can't be happening," I sobbed. Sobbing on the ground, I listened to the rest of the dreadful voicemail. You promised you wouldn't leave me. No! Rose please tell me this is all a horrible joke. You can't do this to me, I'm your best friend. I screamed out loud. She Promised Christian, She Promised! Christian came and hugged me and wanted to find out what had happened. I didn't answer and instead I dropped the phone and ran into my bathroom. I locked the door and pulled open my draws in the vanity as I searched for the only razor I kept. I found it among the many objects I had scattered. Rose you broke the promise you made to me and now I will break the promise I made to you. Christian had apparently listened to the voicemail because he was currently banging down my bathroom door and begging me to open the door. I glanced at the door and then at my hand. I made a deep gash in my left hand and then another and then another one and now there wasn't only tears flowing down my face but there was blood flowing from my hand. I watched as the red blood mixed with the tears on the white tiles of the ground as it formed a liquid red puddle. "Sorry Rose," I whispered, "I'm not strong enough" and then I passed out.

R.P.O.V continued from before

There were so many strong emotions running through Liss that I was sure I would have been pulled into her head even if I wasn't already in her head. Despair, Disbelief, utter Sadness, intense Hurt, even Betrayal and Guilt. She thought she was the reason why I didn't want to come back but she was so wrong. All the emotions I wanted to protect Lissa from, were the very same emotions I had just inflicted on her. I hope she will be alright and at that very same moment she dropped the phone and ran into her bathroom where he locked the door. There was a dangerous idea in her head as she searched her vanity draws. She held up an object in her hand it was … a razor. No Liss! I shouted in my head but it was useless- the was only one way. She thought Rose you broke you r promise to me and so I will break my promise to you. She made three, very deep gashes in her hand and watched as the blood flowed out. She stared at the bathroom floor, it was an intense contrast with her bright red blood on the pristine clean, white bathroom floor. Everything then went black which meant she had passed out.

N/A- PLEASE REVIEW and BTW in the next chap Rose is heading to Turkey. Please give me some ideas as to what u want to happen in Turkey and if u would like a chapter in D's.P.O.V.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi ppl, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope u continue to do so. I dedicate this chapter to Angel who reviewed the last chapter and happy extremely belated birthday, I am so sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 6

I made my decisions and now I have to live with the consequences. Tomorrow morning is my flight to Turkey (the place where I will try to start over my life. Again!) I hope I will be a good mother and that I can get Dimitri back. Wait! I'm going to be a f-ing mother! I, Rose Hathaway, is going to have a child at age 18. Well, how many more twist can my life. I am practically a spring already. Honestly, in my opinion I think I am crazy. Only crazy people talk to themselves. Right? See! I'm talking to myself but crazy people don't question their sanity. Do they? I stopped myself from pacing the room and dropped on the bed. I covered my face with a pillow and fell into a fitful sleep only to have the nightmares of my life plague me. I woke up screaming No and I didn't know to which scenario I was referring to. There were so many times lately that I had to scream No for; Lissa cutting herself, the strigoi(Nathan) biting Dimitri and Dimitri biting me. I got up took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black jeans and a blue sweater. I ran downstairs into the kitchen and found Abe there on his laptop. Nathan, the chef was busy cooking up a storm and placed a plate of blackbread and a homemade glazed donut with a cup of hot chocolate. It was extremely delicious and wiped away the last remnants of my nightmares. "We'll leave for the airport in the next 10 minutes," Abe said. "K," I hurried down my food, ran upstairs slipped on my black converse, combed my long hair and grabbed my suitcase and jacket.

As I walked downstairs, Brian stopped me and took my suitcase, "Pregnant ladies should not carry heavy luggage." "Excuse me , if I can kill half the strigoi that was there at the war I think I can carry a bag full of clothes while being pregnant," I said as I stomped downstairs. "Hey Rose, I didn't mean to say that you can't handle yourself!" I turned around and smirked, "I know!" I walked to the garage where Abe was waiting with by a black jaguar, the windows were heavily tinted. I threw my bag into the trunk and got in. Within the next 5 minutes we were speeding off to the airport where Abe had a sleek black jet waiting for us on the runway. Standing by the stairway for the jet were Denis and Lev dressed in the official guardian uniform. I walked up to them, they were smiling at me and so I slapped them each across their faces wiping those smiles off as I ranted at them, "You jackasses, how could you have let Arthur get killed. Didn't I teach you anything when I was your f*cking leader. I mean where was your common sense. You idiots!" "Rose relax!" said Abe holding my shoulders, he winked at them saying, "Pregnancy Hormones!" "Shut up old man" I snapped and watched the sombre expression on Denis and Lev's face. "Hey rose, we tried to protect him but that night we weren't hunting and he was drunk and ... well strigoi attacked us and he got slammed into a wall repetitively but we were busy fighting and we couldn't help him and then when we had killed them all it was too late," said Denis and I could see the horror in his eyes as he relived the moment. "I'm sorry I bitched on you but it was because I care for you guys and now, (insert sigh) we are stuck with each other once again . And so are we going to have fun while in hiding?" "Hell yeah!" they both replied and smiled at me. We hustled into the jet and I was totally impressed with the interior. It reeked luxury! "What did you do, steal this jet from the Russian Prime Minister?" I asked Abe as I passed by where he was seated. He grinned slyly at me and said, "Why ? Does it matter to you?" I shrugged and muttered "Russian Mobster" under my breath. "Heard you!" "Don't care." I took a seat in the back of the jet, "Yo Abe you have anything to drink in here and by chance some sleeping tablets. "Yeah, there is a fridge in the back and in one of the cabinets there are some tablets. I got a coke and some pills, sat down and glanced out the window. The pills were to knock me out to prevent the ghosts and killer headaches. So... Goodbye Russia, I thought.

I was later awakened by Lev, "We've landed in some kind of warded small airport. Welcome to Turkey," he smiled. I got up grabbed my bag from the compartment and walked to the entrance with Denis and Lev flanking me. I'm going to have to get used to this. It was just about twelve o' clock, bright daylight. Abe was already in the airport because of the sunlight but the rays of the sun were like a blessing on my skin. We were going to be living in a townhouse located in the capital, Istanbul. There waiting for us was a black SUV which was one of Abe's many cars. We were in his homeland and I wondered what his life here had been like. As we drove along the highway, I spotted some familiar places like Mc Donald. The worst thing about foreign countries was foreign food. I at least won't starve but I still have to experiment with other random weird dishes.

We arrived at the townhouse. The gates opened automatically and we drove up the long driveway. "It's absolutely gorgeous!" The lawn was a lush green and there was a small fountain surrounded by a rock garden. The house was three storeys high and there was a huge porch in the front of the house. The house was a moss green colour and the mouldings around the arched windows were cream. The windows were heavily covered and blocked out light from the inside. I went up to the room assigned for me. It was medium sized and there was a balcony in the back which had a lovely view of the backyard. There was also a luxurious bathroom attached to my bedroom and a walk-in closet. The bedroom was light brown and there was an absolutely comfortable bed in the middle, a couch and a dressing table. Mobster or no mobster, Abe lived in style.

Life in Turkey was not so bad even though it was only two days. There was a cool training centre where I could spar with the guys and I was also trying to learn some moves that would allow me to protect my stomach and not put any strain on it. Abe had informed me this morning that since there was a necessary change in plans and I was suppose to have an ultrasound done that Dr. Greene would be coming to Turkey on Friday and that she had a friend's office which she could borrow for the day. I am so excited yet scared as to what I will find out on the ultrasound. Hmmm, I sighed, I wished Dimitri could be there- to have him present and to realise that I could give him everything that he wanted a soul mate, a wife and to be able to be a father. For him to see his firstborn, but no he was somewhere in Russia hunting me. The fates were still against me. I was looking in the mirror Thursday afternoon when I realised my stomach had started to raise a bit. Weird! I thought, isn't the stomach suppose to at least take around two months before the bump is barely even visible.

******************Friday Morning*******************

I awakened to the immense need to empty everything I had eaten the night before. Again! I hate morning sickness. I took a shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red blouse with the perfect red pumps to match. I made myself a sandwich for breakfast and shouted, "Lev and Denis get your slow backsides downstairs. You're making me late." I said goodbye to Abe and headed out to the garage where to my surprise Denis and Lev were waiting in the SUV, Abe was working from home and had wished me luck for my appointment today. I am nervous. Rose Hathaway is NERVOUS! We reached the office in exactly 35 minutes and 47 seconds. We rang the doorbell and as soon as the door opened I was greeted by the pleasant face of Dr. Greene. "Rose, how are you?" "I'm fine and I am so sorry about you having to fly all the way to Turkey for me." "It's no problem. Rose you are a special patient and so... are you ready to see the little person that you are carrying," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, I think so," I answered back and smiled at her.

She told me to go put on a specific gown which had this part around the stomach that could open so the stomach was exposed. It wasn't all that flattering and I had to lie down on a hospital bed. Denis and Lev were outside in the waiting room. Next to the bed was a stand with a monitor screen and some other equipment. Dr. Greene connected up some machinery and rubbed a gel on my stomach, it was extremely cold like ice and she had some kind of sensor in her hand which she placed on my stomach. She turned on the screen and slowly and gently moved the sensor around. The screen flickered alive and what I saw next changed my life immediately. I saw the outline of a foetus connected to a chord in my uterus. "Rose your baby is growing very fast and as I said before this is an unusual pregnancy so this may be quite normal. I will give you some medication to take in order to help with the pregnancy and the baby's growth. Do you want to see the baby's gender, we should be able to tell." "Sure," was all I managed to say. I was so happy. "This may be a little uncomfortable," she said as she slid a tube up to my uterus and gently nudged the foetus. To both of our utter surprise as the foetus shifted, there was not one but two foetuses. "Rose," Dr. Greene said, "You are having twins and it's a boy and girl." I started sobbing as she said this, it was UNBELIEVEABLE. I'm having twins. "Are you okay, dear?" "Yes," I said and smiled through my tears. Today was one of the best days in my life.

I told the guys the news but made them promise to keep it a secret. Later that day, at dinner we were all sitting down eating. "So Abe, do you want a grandson or granddaughter," I asked out of curiosity. "Well... I would like a grandson so that he can take over my business," he smirked. "What! You will do no such thing with my child." "Relax, but I think I can handle another 'Rose'" I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "Shut it old man. I wasn't bad as a baby and don't forget that you contributed you who I am!" "I would never forget that night," he smirked. "Ewww old man, I definitely don't need to know about my conception," I fake shuddered. I laughed and continued eating for a while letting the suspense build.

N/A- I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and don't you just love twins. I have the next chapter written already but it's just to get time to type it up. PLEASE REVIEW and Give me any ideas about what you would like to happen and I will try my best to fulfil it. The next chapter should be good and there's a little surprise in it for you. Bye!


End file.
